


I Wish

by JordieTheGreat



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Angst, Begging, Blood, Choking, Dom/sub, Dray and Steph are the brOTP, I keep making Steph a hoe, M/M, Masochist!Steph, Sadist!LeBron, Shy Klay, brief scene with KD, idek, it's kinda messed up, real messed up, some whipping, throwing, typical Draymond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordieTheGreat/pseuds/JordieTheGreat
Summary: There's something that Steph won't tell Klay, but he soon learns that messing around with LeBron isn't a good way to avoid confessing to his own teammate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend encouraged me to post this. Sorry if there's grammar mistakes.

"You're fucking pathetic."

It stung.

He hit socked him in the face.

He liked it.

Steph felt LeBron's giant, calloused hands push him up against the wall until he was pinned. It wasn't Steph's fault that he was so much smaller and weaker than LeBron. But it did hurt to see his teammates in pain because of him.

He didn't want to think about it. Kerr, KD, Draymond, Klay–especially Klay. He's already let him down so many times. A wave of nostalgia hit Steph, remembering one time when they—and suddenly LeBron ruined the thought.

Steph grimaced as LeBron pushed up his leg into Steph's groin while the immobilized Steph had to take the pain. He curled his neck back and LeBron dug his fingers hard into Steph's wrists.

LeBron let out a breathe, "You glad I beat you?"

Steph groaned as Lebron pushed his knee up further against his aching appendage.

"You like this?" the bigger man whispered, then taking Steph by the throat.

He coughed and gagged, desperately gasped for air, and clawed at the giant hands around his neck. Steph choked out a few unintelligible moans.

"God dammit, Steph," LeBron smirked with pleasure.

The moans and gasps continued, pleasing LeBron with each soft sound. He took his hands off of Steph's throat and then gripped his chin, which was small enough to fit in the palm of him hand. LeBron yanked his face closer to his.

"You're my bitch, okay?" he purred.

There was fear in Steph's eyes. LeBron could see it, and he loved it. He grabbed onto Steph's shoulders and forcefully pushed him down until he collapsed onto his knees. Steph, distorted and afraid, dizzily sank to the floor. LeBron glided his hands down his own pants, beginning to unbuckle his belt.

"You'd better buckle that shit back up you sick fuck."

Steph turned to his left. Down the hallway was a blurred figure that he couldn't exactly make out. The dim lighting obstructed his sight. Once he squinted, he saw Draymond stomping towards him and reached for him. Steph was forcefully picked up by the arms and waist, pained but grateful.

Lebron idly remained silent.

"I'm glad I kicked your nuts a couple months ago," Draymond spat out, holding Steph and helping him walk down back the hallway. "Here's your sweatshirt." He handed Steph the article of clothing. "I hope LeBron didn't rip this off you or anything."

Steph shuddered in Draymond's embrace. Flashbacks of LeBron manhandling him returned to haunt him.

Draymond sighed but annoyingly began questioning, "Steph, why do you let this happen to you?"

Steph shrugged.

"Why don't you tell anyone or get some help?"

Silence.

"What. Do you like it or something?" Draymond aggressively interrogated.

Steph shuddered again. Draymond uncomfortably readjusted his grasp on his teammate.

"Sorry, I just don't wanna see you like this."

Steph blankly stared at the floor. Draymond sighed. For a moment he stopped walking.

"Are you ever gonna tell Klay?"

Steph froze and whipped his head towards Draymond. He quickly shook his head with his eyes wide open, absolutely horrified at the thought. Sighing again, Draymond continued walking.

"You gotta tell him sometime. He's gonna find out eventually."

Steph hung his head down, avoiding eye contact.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Up went the shot. It clanged on the rim and bounced off.

"Damn Steph," KD walked by. "If I challenged you in PIG right now I'd win in three turns."

Steph hung his shoulders. "I don't know what's going on."

KD threw up his ball. Swish.

"So, speaking of which, wanna play a game?"

"Pfft," Steph laughed.

Once KD was gone, his smile immediately curved into a frown. He felt someone creep up from behind.

"Have you told him yet?" Draymond whispered.

Steph jumped at the surprise and shook his head. "No, and I don't intend on telling him at all."

"Dammit Steph."

"Why the fuck do you want me to tell him?" Steph threw his basketball down.

Draymond whipped his head around to check anyone nearby. "Shut the fuck up you're gonna attract everyone's attention."

"What do you mean? Everyone's taking a break except for KD and—"

Steph was immediately hit in the back of his head. When he gathered himself, he noticed the object bouncing beside him. The basketball rolled away. Whipping his head back, he noticed Klay frozen on the other side of the court.

"Shit," he mumbled. "Sorry Steph!"

Steph waved him off and turned back to Draymond.

"Tell him," Draymond crossed his arms. "I know you've got a thing for him. Plus he deserves to know."

"Not even true," Steph gritted his teeth. "And don't you dare tell anyone."

"Dammit Steph, you're too complex. First you say you like him and now—wait...or am I mixing you two up?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Draymond noticed Coach Kerr walking towards them. "Look, meet me at that one restaurant next to Oracle we saw that one night that looked intriguing."

"What restaurant?" Steph narrowed his eyes.

Before Draymond approached Kerr, he quickly added, "I'll text you the directions."

Steph watched his teammate leave to engage in a conversation with the coach. Ignoring them, he attempted to shoot another three, only to see it rim out. He frustratingly dragged his feet over to get the rebound. Out nowhere, he was suddenly reminded of when he was accidentally hit by Klay's ball. The back of his head began aching, remembering when LeBron would forcefully push his head against the wall. It would lead to him forcefully stripping Steph's clothes off and maybe put something in his mouth, either his fingers or a cloth. Maybe something else. Or maybe it would lead to LeBron pushing Steph to the floor, leaving him vulnerable and allowing the bigger man to do whatever he wanted to him. Or maybe it would even lead to LeBron getting him from behind. Whatever it was, Steph was always coming back for more. He was always begging LeBron that he wasn't satisfied, and of course, he got what he wanted. Maybe even more than expected. LeBron felt so good, but it hurt so bad. Steph had never been stretched so much. LeBron pushed him past his limits—way past his limits.

Steph sat on the floor and organized all of his thoughts, burning some and cherishing others. He heard footsteps a few feet behind him.

"Hey um, you alright?" Klay let out his hand.

Steph tilted his head like a curious dog, inspecting the hand. He looked at Klay's unreadable expression and eventually took his help and got up.

Klay searched for an expression, but Steph shamefully avoided eye contact.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Steph quickly retorted.

Klay looked at the floor, searching for words.

"Um, you don't look okay. Uh..." he blushed and looked up at Steph. "Do you want a hug?"

Steph's eye twitch. He wants a hug? What the hell? He was a fucking hu—

Steph didn't realize it at first, but Klay already had his arms around Steph's entire body. He was being squeezed and he uncomfortably stood there in the embrace. From behind, Draymond could be seen making a thumbs-up and kissy faces. Steph mouthed "Stop".

Klay quickly stepped back, giving his teammate space. "Er, sorry."

Steph waved him off again and Klay frowned, turning back to practice. The smaller man turned his head around to look at Draymond, who was cupping his hands around his mouth.

"You's a bitch," Draymond said at Steph.

Steph sent the bird right back.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
"Of all this time I've spent in Oakland, I would've expected to have been here already," Steph said, sitting down at a table."

"Dude, same. I'mma Snapchat this," Draymond sat across from his friend. "Oh, and by the way, I invited someone else."

Steph flinched, realizing that out of everyone, he was sure to choose one specific person. "You bastard."

Klay pulled up a chair next to Steph. "All this time in Oakland and I've never been here before."

"That's what Steph said!" Draymond smiled.

Steph annoyingly looking away.

"Oh, and I'm paying for you guys also," Draymond said.

"Aw, thanks man," Klay grinned.

After a moment of silence, Steph replied, "Thanks."

Klay and Draymond awkwardly looked at each other, widely smiling to clear up the nervous tension.

"Okay let's be real guys," Draymond began, placing his hands on the table. "You both know what you came here for, so go ahead and tell each other."

Klay froze. "Wait—"

"Dray, please don't do this to us. Not right now," Steph sighed.

"Oh c'mon. Just tell each other!" Draymond impatiently urged.

Klay hid his face in his hands, trying to avoid the complete awkward tension within the entire room. Steph stood up and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Draymond yelled at Steph.

"I'll come back," Steph waved them off once again.

Once he left the building, there were only Draymond and Klay.

"I made that so awkward."

Klay chuckled. "Ah, it's okay."

"You do know that I'm trying to hook y'all up? Well, I think I ruined your chances."

"Draymond," Klay sighed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna kill you."

Draymond stressfully rubbed his face. "I know."

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Steph hung out in the alleyway behind the restaurant on his phone, finding relief in finding random posts through his Instagram feed. He was glad to finally be alone after such a long, stressful day. At least, that's what he believed. He heard footsteps approaching him, and a silhouette came closer.

"Ugh, Draymond, I told you I was gonna come back," Steph called out.

No answer.

"Draymond?"

Steph saw a grin within the shadow. LeBron.

"Hey," the bigger man greeted.

Steph fearfully took a step back. "How the hell did you find me?"

"Guess who saw someone's Snapchat."

"Dammit Draymond," Steph muttered, retreating another step.

LeBron strode closer. "Steph."

He remained silent and continued to back up until he reached a wall, which enclosed him within the alleyway.

"Steph."

"No—no," Steph cried, "LeBron, I don't fucking want you anywhere near me anymore. I feel all fucked up from you. You don't realize what you're doing to me. Just please, get out."

"Steph."

LeBron was only inches away from Steph, who defenselessly shrunk underneath the bigger man. He gently held Steph's hands, caressing his palms.

"Look, I'm sorry," LeBron whispered.

Steph, astonished by the apology, looked into LeBron's eyes. "Why are you telling me here and now?"

"I figured I'd need to find you before the game on Monday. I don't wanna play against you on terms like this." LeBron placed Steph's hands on his cheek to feel his warmth. "I don't want you to be scared of me."

Steph gritted his teeth.

"Please forgive me," LeBron pleaded.

Steph looked to the floor. "I'm too scared to like you, LeBron. I don't want to see you as someone I can just be fine with."

"Steph, please."

"No."

LeBron came closer to Steph. "Maybe this'll change your mind."

He pressed his lips against Steph's with his eyes closed. Steph felt the warmth of LeBron's face on his. He began feeling hot, and the pleasure from LeBron drawing circles on his palms turned him on. Steph closed his eyes, kissing back. He invaded LeBron's mouth, and they mixed salivas. LeBron snuck his warm hands underneath Steph's shirt and rubbed his flesh. After a few minutes of tying up their tongues, LeBron was suddenly taken by surprise when Steph unbuttoned the shirt on him.

"Steph," LeBron let the smaller man strip him. "I thought—"

"Shh." Steph then took off his own sweater and shirt. "Push me to the floor."

"Steph—"

"Push me to the floor like you always do."

LeBron narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said you didn't wanna do this kind of shit anymore."

"I said push me to the floor."

LeBron stared down at the other man. "You're wish is my command."

He gripped onto Steph's shoulder and pushed him to his knees. Steph grimaced when he hit the floor, but he was smiling.

LeBron just stood there.

"Can you take off your belt?" Steph pleaded.

"What?" LeBron mouthed.

"Take off your belt."

"Steph, you're scaring me."

"Take off your belt."

LeBron slowly reached for his belt buckle and step by step, unbuckled it and threw it against the wall. Steph immediately reached for LeBron's pants and unzipped it. Right before Steph pulled his jeans down, his hands were swatted out of the way. Suddenly, Steph was taken by the neck and pushed up against the wall. It was happening again.

"I didn't come to you to have my dick sucked." LeBron squeezed his throat hard.

"F-fuck..." Steph moaned. He gasped for air and stuck his tongue out. "P-please?"

LeBron furiously threw him to the floor, face down. The smaller man landed with a crack. He lifted his head up and blood began running down his nose.

"You have problems," LeBron growled. "Stop asking me to do this stuff you masochistic shit."

Blood dribbled into Steph's mouth. He spat it out and a ribbon of red liquid drooled out. "Stop throwing me around like a rag doll you sadistic fuck."

"Fuck you, Wardell." LeBron picked up his shirt and buttoned it back up. He retrieved his belt and watched Steph struggle to get back up. As he buckled himself back up, he spat, "I can't wait to beat you on Monday."

Steph watched him walk away. He felt himself crumble, and he curled up into a ball, sobbing into his arms.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~

 

  
By the time Steph came back into the restaurant, he had already wiped off all the blood and tears from his face using his shirt, which he threw away in a trash can behind the building. All he had was his sweatshirt. He put that on before getting back to the table.

"Look who's back," Draymond said.

Steph sat back in his seat next to Klay. "Sorry about that earlier, guys."

"Don't worry about it," Klay assured. "Um, we were talking about the game on Monday."

Steph flinched and averted his focus to Draymond. "What were you guys saying?"

"How we're gonna crush LeFlop," Klay replied. "Right?" He smiled and nudged Steph.

Draymond noticed Steph all shaken up. He kicked his calf underneath the table.

"Yeah, totally," Steph said to Klay while low-key grimacing at the pain in his leg, which was already bruised by LeBron.

"Yeah, I'm really looked forward to seeing more Splash Brother action," Draymond stared at Steph, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Eeyup," Steph artificially smiled. "Totally!"

Klay awkwardly laughed.

Draymond hid his face in his hands. "What the hell is wrong with you two..."

 

 

After dinner, Draymond was the first to get to his car and warm up the engine. Klay, who drove separately, brought Steph over to the side of the building.

"Okay Steph, I'm just gonna tell you this here and now." Klay shyly rubbed his arm. "I can't stop thinking about you. After losing the finals last year, I felt so bad when I got mad at you and told you all that stuff like wishing that you were never on my team. But then I realized, while I was on Team USA without you, I hate not playing with you. And...I know in a couple years we might not even get to play on the Warriors together anymore. Plus, you were getting super close to KD and I didn't want to lose you."

Klay took a step closer to Steph. He took his hands, and surprisingly, Steph let him.

"I love it when you dump water on my head. I love throwing our jerseys at each other in the locker room. I love racing against you during practice. I love having to be interviewed with you. I love being called the Splash Brothers. If you ever leave, I'd miss all of that."

Klay blushed.

"I really want to be with you, Steph."

Steph stared at their hands, and eventually their fingers were intertwined together. He seemed emotionless. Klay began to look a bit worried.

"I hope you feel the same way."

Steph remained silent. After a while, Klay's fingers slipped out of Steph's grip.

"I'll see you Monday," Klay croaked out, turning his back on Steph and walking to his car.

"See you." Steph inaudibly whispered.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Steph strolled down the hallway with a towel hanging over his shoulder. Despite what Klay said about destroying "LeFlop," the Cavaliers still came out victorious.

There was a lot to reflect on. Steph could've made more threes. He could've minimized turnovers. He could've played better defense. Everything was in his head. Draymond, Klay, LeBron.

All that Draymond wanted to do was pick fights, leading to technicals.

Klay was hesitant with every shot or dime that was dropped off by Steph.

And finally LeBron. He probably posterized Steph at least three times throughout the game, making sure every time that he would specifically expose him.

That's when the pain came. LeBron exposed Steph both physically and mentally.

From behind, Steph was thrown into the wall. His face was slammed into the hard surface, and LeBron quickly pulled down Steph's sweats down. Steph could hear the sloshing of spit. LeBron was lubing up his own fingers in his mouth. Before Steph could react, LeBron shoved his digits up the smaller man's ass.

Steph let out a loud moan out of both pain and pleasure.

The towel was yanked off of Steph's shoulder and immediately shoved down his throat. He mumbled through the gag.

"I told you I'm gonna beat you to the pulp," LeBron whispered into his ear.

He shoved his fingers up further, and Steph clinched at the pain. The violated man wanted to cry. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, but it was muffled from the towel down his throat.

"Keep crying you little bitch." LeBron forcefully yanked his hand out of Steph's ass.

The smaller man yelped at the feeling. LeBron fumbled at his belt, desperately trying to undo it. Steph attempted to separate himself from the wall, but LeBron immediately smashed the smaller man's face back into the surface. He slapped Steph across the ass, hard enough to leave a pink mark on the flesh and to make him press up even more against the wall, flinching from the pain.

Once LeBron got his belt off, he took the smaller man by the throat and threw him to the ground. Steph fell on his back, but you can see a gash on his forehead where he was smashed into the wall.

For a moment, Steph felt relief until pain suddenly shot down on his chest. LeBron had whipped him with his leather belt, and he was about to do it again.

After another slash, Steph began screaming even louder, which was then again, muffled by the gag. Blood began rushing out of a cut across his stomach.

A tear streamed down the smaller man's face.

"Why the fuck you crying?" LeBron whipped him again. "I thought you liked this!"

Another whip. LeBron finally took the towel out of Steph's mouth. The smaller man whimpered from the pain. Blood was pouring from his body.

LeBron forcefully grabbed onto the top of Steph's head and yanked him up to his knees. He lowered his pants.

"You wanted to suck dick, didn't you?"

Steph stared at the erection that pointed straight at his face. He fearfully eyed how large it was and thought about how painful it would be to try to fit it all in his throat."

"Open your fucking mouth."

LeBron shoved his disgusting digits into Steph's mouth and to separate his lips. When it was wide open, LeBron immediately pushed the man's head down, forcing Steph to take it all in. He began choking and gagging on the flesh.

"I could face fuck you all night long," LeBron purred, grinding into Steph's face.

The larger man moaned in complete pleasure. Steph miserably bobbed his head in and out, tasting the salty appendage over and over again.

"Augh, fuck Steph," LeBron grinded harder.

The smaller man continued to choke and gag on his dick.

LeBron began moaning loudly and Steph received a mouthful of cum. He tried to move his head out of the way to avoid the white warm liquid, but LeBron had a good grip on Steph's head. He forced the smaller man to swallow everything.

"Tastes good, hunh?"

Steph was grabbed by the throat and thrown into the floor again. More blood oozed out of his cuts. He moaned and whimpered miserably. While Steph laid helplessly on the floor, LeBron's cum and his blood began caking on top of his skin.

Steph breathed heavily, trying to regain his breath after being choked so much. He thought he could rest for a bit of relief, but LeBron continued on. Steph was flipped over onto his stomach so his ass was exposed completely.

"O.T., bitch."

LeBron adjusted Steph so he was in doggy-style and immediately rammed into him from behind. Steph cried out, but LeBron jammed his hand down the smaller man's throat. He couldn't help but drool on the digits. With his other hand, LeBron played with Steph's nipples. He caressed them and twisted them, causing Steph to yelp in agony.

LeBron aggressively grinded into Steph, making him feel light-headed. The smaller man could see his world blurring again, but before passing out, LeBron pulled away. Suddenly, he flipped Steph over again and played with his dick. He tugged and pulled it, watching it twitch at every move.

Steph was moaning. It was too much. He couldn't handle it.

"Le-LeBron..." Steph groaned.

LeBron suddenly pulled Steph's legs up and forced him into a lotus flower position, and rammed right back into Steph. The smaller man groaned and cried out.

At that moment, Steph could feel himself losing touch with reality. Soon, his lights were out. Darkness was all he saw.

 

 

Steph finally regained consciousness. He found himself with all of his clothes back on, but still laid in his blood, and some specks of LeBron's cum rested on his face.

Again, he was curled up in a ball like last time, but in a bloody, messy, disgusting ball. He was questioning how could he ever let himself end up like this again, but realized that he was the one coming back for more. When Steph was just recently fucked by LeBron, he didn't even try to stop him.

He tried to lift his upper body up, but instantly collapsed back down to the ground due to the instant aching in his head and stomach. Everything seemed so blurry again as he stared into the light at the ceiling.

He was still questioning how and why his clothes were put on. LeBron probably slipped them on while Steph out, sparing both of them a possible embarrassing discovery for the two of them.

Steph breathed heavily, still tasting LeBron in his mouth. He gathered saliva in his mouth and aggressively spat it out, disgusted by the taste. Steph, figuring that no one was nearby, let out a soft, long whimper, just to relieve himself that it was all over for now.

He couldn't get up. He just wanted to sleep. Steph closed his eyes.

"Steph?"

His eyes jolted open and he heard footsteps sprinting right for him. Steph silently cussed, predicting that it was Draymond. He'd have to go through all of his interrogating again and probably be shamed even more. But to his pleasant surprise, it wasn't him.

Steph was lifted up by Klay, and finally, he was on two feet.

Steph audibly grimaced and leaned his back against the wall for support.

Klay remained silent, noticing Steph feeling disturbing. However, he realized blood staining through Steph's shirt and saw the red streaks among his face. He also noticed the white streaks, but didn't bother with that.

Klay immediately took off his own sweater and carefully lifted up Steph's shirt. Steph flinched at first, causing Klay to glance at the smaller man with uncertainty, but he let him do it. With one hand, the shirt was lifted, and with the other hand, Klay used his sweatshirt to dab Steph's wounds. He noticed him grimacing at the pain, but continued on. After that, Klay gently laid the clothing back down and looked at the gash on his head.

Steph stared wide-eyed at Klay like a puppy, wanting him to tend to his pain. The taller man inspected the cut. He rubbed off any excess blood and a bit of the white specks also. As he was doing so, he noticed Steph staring at him the entire time that it was almost uncomfortable.

Right when Klay was finished, he was immediately shocked by the embrace that enveloped him. Steph had his arms around Klay's entire body, squeezing him tight. Klay could feel the fear, sorrow, and apology all within the hug.

"Thank you," Steph buried his face into the taller man's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Klay hesitantly wrapped his arms back around, holding the smaller man tightly.

"I shouldn't have let you down like that the other night." Steph began sobbing.

Klay could feel him tremble in each short gasp. His shirt was getting soaked, but he hugged Steph even closer.

"You're so nice to me and I act like a dick to you, but you're still here caring for me," Steph cried. He took a deep breath. "And you never talk back when I get mad at you—we were just overcome by the emotions during the finals. I should've played better anyways." Steph collapsed his entire weight into Klay. "It hurt so much Klay...It hurt so much when you were mad at me, and I didn't know why. I kept treating you like a piece of shit."

Klay continued to support Steph's weight and listened to him, even though he couldn't really understand his speech.

"But...but then I was so butt-hurt that I didn't play with you on Team USA and I averted all my attention to KD to make you feel jealous, but Klay," Steph hugged him even tighter, "it hurts so much to think about not being with you because all you did was support me, and I let that one thing during finals get to me and I regret not coming back and saying sorry and I hate myself Klay...I fucking HATE MYSELF!"

Steph squeezed onto the taller man, a bit too tight for Klay's liking, but he endured it.

"Steph, don't feel that way."

"I CAN'T! I constantly look back at myself and regret every decision—every action and thought that led up to this point because I know if I had just learned to forgive you, I wouldn't have to be going to someone else to make me feel better and I wouldn't have to stress over you and I wouldn't have to go through all of this pain and heartbreak and—"

Steph broke. He felt himself crumbling to the floor, and Klay went down with him.

"Steph, don't think about it that way," Klay rubbed his arm. "I still love you, and I will forever love you."

Tears streamed down Steph's face. Klay wiped them away with his thumb.

"Why do you have to see me like this Klay..." Steph took a deep break. He trembled.

Klay rested Steph head on his chest. "I don't like seeing you this way. Steph, I wish you would've—I wish I was here for you. I wish I was always here for you. Dammit, I wish I could have came to you sooner so you didn't have to go through all of this mess. Steph, I honestly hate myself also."

Steph closed his eyes while he rested in the warmth from the taller man.

"I was so caught up with other stuff, but I was still thinking about you. Especially after getting mad at you during the finals, I should've apologized sooner. I should've confessed my feelings sooner. Dammit, there's so many things I regret leading up to this point." Klay groaned.

Steph lifted himself off the ground, holding his hand out to Klay. He took the hand, and soon, they were walking out of the locker room, holding one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh regrets aren't good...nope. Nope. :( Well, thank you very much for reading this...thing? Idk, it was a little stress reliever combined with other fantasies I conjured up in my sick, twisted mind. Also, I've been wanted to create like a collage of stories of different NBA ships...hm.


End file.
